<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SaSi drabble collection by Imhavingbaddreams (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339718">SaSi drabble collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams'>Imhavingbaddreams (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banter, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imhavingbaddreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of some fairly short drabbles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prinxiety - Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Been a bit hasn't it? (2 months JESUS C-)</p><p>Sorry for the inactivity here! A lot of stuff's happened over these 2 months, but I'm back! ...Hopefully I'll be able to update consistently here!</p><p>Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading these silly wee drabbles!</p><p>( SPECIAL THANK YOU TO @AWriterNamedClora ! FOR THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING THESE WEE THINGS! PLEASE DO CHECK OUT HER FICS THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY OUTSTANDING! &lt;3 )</p><p> Thank for you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The brightly light attic projected a yellow tinted glow onto everything in sight. Every single trinket and vintage item were also bathed in the comforting shine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil glanced over at Roman, smiling just a bit and seeing the nostalgia shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was glad that both his foundation and eyeshadow hid his faint blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was knocked out of his thoughts from an excited squeal coming from Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Oh my god Virgil, look! It's a Polaroid from our first date!</span>
  <span>" Roman nearly screamed holding up a slightly faded photo of both of them, pure unbridled glee clear in his brandy tinted eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Roman set the photo down carefully before grabbing another pile of photos and searching through them, Virgil walked over and picked up the aforementioned Polaroid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a photo from 4 years ago, definitely both of them on the first of their many many dates. It had been a year after they had met that it </span>
  <span>was actually Virgil</span>
  <span>, who had plucked up the courage to ask Roman out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman was grinning wildly, his smile taking up the majority of his face. While Virgil didn't have the same unbridled glee on his face, there was still a small smile on his, his eyes were filled with fondness as he was glancing at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil chuckled a bit at the photo, before speaking to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Got a lot of those types of photos, haven't you</span>
  <span>?" He questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman faltered in flicking through the pile for a few moments, before resuming and answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Yes, as a matter of fact I do my dearest emo</span>
  <span>!" He replied with a cheeky smirk, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Roman's smirk turned into something far more devilish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>There's far more photos where that came from as well!</span>
  <span>" He spoke smoothly, with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realisation passed over Virgil's face for a split second, "</span>
  <span>Ro don't you da–</span>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman raised an extremely dusty photo frame triumphantly high in his hand, with a grin that would be visible miles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil covered his face, which was </span>
  <span>fruitless</span>
  <span> due to the blush that had now reached the tips of his ears by that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over at Virgil, Roman's sharp smile softened slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>I won't show anyone these Virgil, don't worry!</span>
  <span>" He chuckled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Logan - Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yikes sorry about the angst-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this self indulgent? Yesn't.</p><p>I promise there'll be some fluff after this because holy heccsicles I need some fluff after writing this-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The occasional flashes and rumbling were layered by the 'pit pat' of the rain hitting against the window.</p><p> </p><p>Condensation marred the window, Logan doesn't know how that's the case, it's not particularly humid.</p><p> </p><p>Glossed over eyes scanning the text repeatedly, he feels the dredges of sleep beckoning to him; he can't fall asleep now.</p><p> </p><p>The words blurred in a gradient of greys, blacks and whites, but still he stared at the marred and faded pages.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there for.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know enough.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to stare.</p><p> </p><p>He feels no sense of satisfaction when he's done with the page.</p><p> </p><p>He simply turns it, and continues reading, ignoring everything in himself begging to take a break.</p><p> </p><p>He has to finish it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oOF-<br/>Well that was more than a  b i t  self indulgent-<br/>Comments are appreciated, thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intruceit/Demus - Hurry up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Implied murder, blood is mentioned very briefly and just general Remus being Remus-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus glanced at his watch, it beeps quietly, displaying </span>
  <span>'2:02'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit Remus.. hurry up.." he muttered, eyes quickly scanning over the perimeter of the building, looking out for any sign of the aforementioned man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was contemplating just driving off and </span>
  <span>leaving</span>
  <span> Remus to walk home, but against his better judgement, he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing increasingly more worried he glanced at his watch yet again, biting his lip from nervousness when it read '</span>
  <span>2:05'</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost five minutes later and Remus still hadn't left the building;</span>
  <span> 'Where was he?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus had just </span>
  <span>barely </span>
  <span>set his hand on the handle of the door, when he heard pounding and frantic footsteps; </span>
  <span>'Ah. There he is.' </span>
  <span>He mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Which was then followed by Janus' wrist had he not moved his hand mere milliseconds before Remus pulled open the door and literally threw himself and the cargo onto the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus slammed on the accelerator, and they sped off; the sounds of the guards getting progressively quieter as they speed along the narrow road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… Did ya' miss me?" Janus didn't even need to look at Remus to know that he was practically </span>
  <span>covered</span>
  <span> with blood stains, </span>
  <span>still</span>
  <span> grinning that deranged grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously not, it's not like you were five minutes late, and that I was contemplating just driving off." Janus replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus replied with a seductive wink and blowing a kiss to Janus, who faked gagged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>I can't believe you." </span>
  <span>Janus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hoping to get some more of these drabbles out soon!</p><p>Comments are appreciated, thank you</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Comments are appreciated, thank you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>